Thoughts of Forgetmenots
by Monstor
Summary: Mrs. Lovett ponders with herself wether the barber upstairs loves her or not, and then he answers for her.


Mrs. Lovett leaned on the large wooden sill before the window. Her weight rested on her elbows, and she stared blankly out the window. In her palm was clutched a daisy. It's silky white petals drooped from it's core. She altered her stare to the flower. Her dear Sweeney was out mindlessly wandering the streets for hours. Troubling himself with thoughts of the past. She didn't know if he would mind her being in his shop, but she hadn't cared all that much.

She gripped a soft petal between her fingers, and plucked it out, watching it flutter to the ground.

" He loves me. "

Mr. Todd was always drowned out in his sorrows, too wrapped up to realize the world around him. She felt great pity for the man. Always she reminded herself that before she went to sleep. And she'd even shed a few tears for him, and then more for herself.

" He loves me not. "

Lucy. She had been the whole problem. She was kind of like his flower. Something he cherished dearly, a great beauty she was, even Mrs. Lovett would admit that. Her petals a creamy and soft white, they shined brightly. And a smell that was so entrancing. But over time, her petals had wilted. Limply hanging towards the ground. It's creamy white color had faded, until it was no more, but a dirty grey. The years had not been kind to her, nor Benjamin. But not even Benjamin Barker wouldn't resist casting the flower aside.

" He loves me. "

she would have loved that little girl just as she did Toby. That little bundle of joy they named Johanna, that had grown alone in the solitude of her room. With that perverse judge, and scum of a Beadle sleezing around the place. She thought always of how she would have preferred being in Lucy's place. Even if it meant being where she was now. Little Johanna her own, and Benjamin Barker. Even if he was in her grasp for a moments time, she would gladly give her life in the end.

" He loves me not. "

The words built onto her heart, and it grew heavy. Even if it was true, she hated to say Benjamin Barker wasn't in love with her. Sweeney Todd wasn't in love with her. It hurt her to think that even what Lucy was now, was still better then herself. She had a sturdy business, a brain in her head, and a roof to cover it. And she was at least the littlest bit good looking, not so much, but still good looking nonetheless. If Lucy now was still worth more then she, then what did that make her?

" He loves me, He loves me not. "

The petals fluttered to the ground, joining the others. There was still one petal left on the dim yellow core. Mrs. Lovett was mesmerized with the pitiful flower, so much so, that she hadn't realized the slight ringing of the shop's bell. She wanted to rip the last petal off, and pretend it was all better. Her heart screamed for it. But she couldn't. False hope was all it was. Sweeney Todd would never be happy with her. Not even the salty air she dreamed of could heal his wounds.

A hand reached for the last petal and plucked it off, but the hand wasn't her own. Her eyes widened, and she lightly gasped. Hand over her chest, she turned around and found herself staring into the coalish eyes, belonging to the Demon Barber that called the very room they were in, home.

" He loves you. " Sweeney said dimly, his voice low, and almost inaudible.

" Mr. Tee? " She choked. She had almost began crying, but the soft words that had left the harsh lips of the barber had calmed her, surprised her, and in some way made her feel anxious.

His gloved hand comfortingly grasped the hand over her chest, and brought it to their sides as he neared her. His lips weren't tugged into a smile, or a dragging frown. It was straight as a line.

Mrs. Lovett felt her heart rate randomly beat at different paces, as Sweeney lifted his free hand to her tangled cherry brown hair. He curled a strand of her hair around his finger, his eyes transfixed on his actions as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, but his face stayed flat.

" He loves you. " He repeated in the same droned voice.

Mrs. Lovett grew dizzy as she began realizing the smallest details around her. The way her skin tingled at the closeness of his hand at her neck. The small inch between their bodies. The smell of frost bitten leather, and shaving cream that filled her nostrils. The thud feeling of her heart against her chest.

" How'd you know what I was doing? " She questioned, feeling her eyes begin to close. She looked lost, felt as if she were dreaming.

The barber's gaze shifted from her hair, to her eyes, and then to his shop's floor. Petals and stems of flowers, from all colors scattered his floor. A small smirk dawned his face as he looked back to her.

She giggled, then bit her lip as if she were a little school girl.

" What's to love about me? " She asked teasingly.

She watched his eyes look at different areas of her face, pausing for seconds to take her features in. He shook his head, only slightly as he was pulled towards her by some invisible force.

" I don't know. " He whispered.

Her eyes closed the rest of the way. So did Sweeney's as his arm slid from her hair to her neck, and their lips locked.

------------------------------

**I don't remember how this came to mind, but it did. and i liked it sooo much :D I hope you did to, tell me what you think about it? I think i did pretty well stayin in character for a oneshot, but you tell me.**


End file.
